The Love Letter
by Dragna Vey
Summary: Gai received a love letter. Problem is he didn't know what to do about it. But he had some help from people he least expected. A bit of KakaIru in it. :D


Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi-sensei created "Naruto". None of the characters involved below are of my creation (pity, ain't it?). They don't belong to me (crapcrapcrap) and they are just borrowed for the sake of personal entertainment (lustful grin). The plot, however, belongs to me. So there.  
  
Chapter 1: A Love Letter and A Shocking Discovery  
  
It all started with a letter. A Love letter. A Love letter addressed to him by a secret admirer. A love letter that read:  
  
Dear Gai-sama,  
  
I don't know when or where or how or why. I just know that I had fallen for you. My brave and handsome Gai-sama, the lover of my dreams, occupying my mind day and night! Gai-sama, you don't know how I ache for you. To see your smile, to feel your presence, to touch your face, to love you freely without fear.  
  
Yes, Gai-sama. I fear. I fear that you will reject me. Not wanting me at all. Do you know how much it hurts me thinking about that? Every day, every night. The thought of you, haunting me. Oh, but what a sweet torture it is! How sweet it is!  
  
Even with the fear weighing heavily within me, inside my heart I knew that the pain of not knowing how you feel towards me outweighs the fear itself!  
  
So I have decided to send you this letter with all my heart and soul poured into it. It may not seem much but it is all that I had dearly wanted to tell you for so long. The only thing that set me back was that I was too shy, a damning trait that I had finally overcome.  
  
Gai-sama, it may sound rude to you but I wished to see you, face-to-face if possible. I wanted to convey everything out to you without any reservations, without any restrictions. I hope to see you at the Hokage Memorial Park on Saturday at 5 in the evening. I hope you could make it. I hope you could consider it.  
  
I hope to see you soon.  
  
I love you Gai-sama.  
  
From, Your Secret Admirer...  
  
The letter ended there, and signed by the Secret Admirer. Gai had read the letter so many times he could already recite each and every word of it by heart! An incredible feat considering that he received it just on Thursday.  
  
He couldn't believe it at first. He found the letter amidst all his usual monthly bills and he would've thrown it away if not for the sweet-smelling baby blue envelope with his name on it and nothing else. There was no stamp and there was no address of his house, leading him to believe that it had been hand-delivered straight into his mailbox and straight into his hands.  
  
He had been skeptical at first, thinking that it may be some sick joke some of his comrades sometimes love to play on him but the emotion emitted by the words in the letter were too strong to be just some kind of joke!  
  
He was moved by it of course. Who wouldn't? It was a heart-wrenching love letter full of hopes and dreams written towards a person she loved most -- Gai!  
  
In truth, he had never encountered such situation before. A love letter such as the one he held in his hands right now is a rarity in his somewhat dull life... Aw heck, the plain truth is he had never received a letter of this kind in his entire life.  
  
Perhaps it's because of the plain truth that he was as popular as a rock and that no girls or women had ever professed to like him in a romantic way. At least, not like the woman who had sent the love letter to him.  
  
One can only imagine how confused he when faced with such a situation that he had no experience in. He didn't know a thing as how to react properly to this kind of thing or how he was supposed to deal with it.  
  
Because of this, he knew he needed to get help. He needed to get help from someone who can help him deal with this situation. Someone who can give him guidance during this difficult time. Someone who knew what to do about this love letter thing!  
  
He contemplated on asking Asuma considering he's the only Jounin he knows that have a steady relationship with someone. In this case, a steady relationship with Kurenai. He wanted to but later forfeited his plan simply for the fact that he was not that close to Asuma anyway.  
  
Sure, they're friends and comrades and such but buddies? That's a long way off.  
  
Besides them, he didn't know any other couples that he could trust completely to tell them about the love letter he had received. He just couldn't risk telling anyone that this was the first time he had received such a letter. It might turn out embarrassingly painful for him and he didn't want to experience that.  
  
So he decided on the next best thing, consulting the books.  
  
For this, he went to the Ninja Academy where that place has the most complete and largest collections of books in Ko no Ha village. He felt that if the library has that many books shelved in there, it's not impossible that he might find the 'one' book that might help him on how to deal with this predicament he's currently in.  
  
He went there and he began searching for it, up and down the stairs and ladders, to every section, the dark corners and even the rejected ones. He couldn't find it at all.  
  
He was about to give up search for that 'one' book that will be his savior during his dark period of time when he spotted a door with a "Ancient Scrolls Section" written on the metal that had been screwed to the wooden door. A sign dangled at the doorknob saying "Authorized Personnel Only!"  
  
His interest piqued once more and the warning be damned as he opened the door slowly. He entered into the room; it was dark and shadowy with singular light bulbs hanging at the ceiling giving out the only light inside the room. True to its title, the room was filled with scrolls of all sizes and colors.  
  
He walked around, perusing each and every one of them but to his increasing disappointment, he found nothing that would aid him or interest him in the least.  
  
He walked further into the darker parts of the large store room and turned to a small alleyway that seemed to house more scrolls. His hand was just reaching out to take one out when his ears caught something. He turned slowly towards the source of the sound and his eyes widen considerably at what he saw.  
  
Two men engaging in a lip-lock and hands that were simply everywhere on each other's body!  
  
Gai stared a while at the two men, who were obviously making out, making small sounds of pleasure and sometimes moans...and groans...  
  
Gai blinked. He seemed to know that other man, the one with the short spiky white hair whose hands were currently kneading his partner's er...back side. The white-haired man looked so familiar that...  
  
Then it clicked. Gai gaped when he realized that he indeed knew that white- haired man. It was Hatake Kakashi! His archrival! His comrade! His sometimes-on-sometimes-off friend!  
  
Seeing him like this and making out with a man didn't really faze him out. He had always known that Kakashi sometimes lean in 'that' way. That was why he wasn't so surprised to see Kakashi with a guy doing things like what they're doing now.  
  
Kakashi's partner however, Gai had no idea who he might be. From where Gai was standing, all he could discern was that the other man's hair was just below the shoulder level and very shiny. Kakashi seems to like that man's hair too, occasionally he runs his hands through his hair to pull his partner's head close to him.  
  
Wait a minute! What the heck was he still doing there staring at Kakashi and his male partner making out instead of getting the hell out of there?  
  
Gai blushed when he realized that and turned around to head back outside. Bad thing is, he turned around too fast and he turned around the wrong way; he had hit his head face first to a steel bar and he accidentally let out a small 'Ack!'  
  
It was enough to separate the two men who were previously lip-locked with each other. Gai turned around, attempting to apologize and then run away before Kakashi could exact a painful punishment unto him.  
  
But he stopped. If possible, his eye grew larger than ever before as he finally saw who Kakashi's partner was. He gaped like a fish, his voice barely making out through his mouth. But when it did, it was an earth shattering:  
  
"IRUKA-SENSEIIIIII?????~!"  
  
To Be Continued...7  
  
Author's personal note: First Naruto fanfiction. And of all people, who did I write about? Gai. Personally, Gai is the most under-rated Jounin there is. Even more so than Hayate and he's dead! And yes! This is definitely about Gai. Yes! It has KakaIru in it (I simply adore this pairing!). No! There will be no three-some in my fic involving my fave Kakairu and Gai! That's just.WRONG! :P 


End file.
